Charlie et le secret de Beauxbâtons
by Nubeos
Summary: Malgrès les malheurs qui s'abbatent sur sa vie, Charlie va connaitre le bonheur en apprenant sa nature de sorcier et en intégrant l'Académie de Beauxbâtons! Entre mystères, amitiés et magies, voici les péripéties d'un jeune sorcier français
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le premier chapitre d'un récit que j'ai écrit pour moi même au départ. J'ai voulu le partager pour avoir vos avis et réactions alors bonne lecture!!!

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

_Le Secret_

C'était une journée comme Charlie les détestait, comme il semblait de plus en plus en avoir dans sa vie depuis quelques années. Hélas, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'améliorer, c'était attendre, attendre que sa mère arrive et le sorte de ce cauchemar. La tête dans les mains, Charlie s'était assis au bord de la route, sur un coin d'herbe quelques mètres plus loin de ses camarades qui s'amusaient sous un soleil de plomb. Il aurait aimé jouer avec les autres, mais eux ne l'auraient pas accepté, lui « le monstre » comme ils aimaient l'appeler.

Charlie resta assis et ne se donna la peine d'ouvrir les yeux que lorsqu'il entendit une voiture s'arrêter à coté de lui. Une porte claqua et il vit sa mère se précipiter vers lui.

- Charlie, s'écria-t-elle, tu vas bien ?

Charlie la regarda mais ne préféra pas répondre. L'un des moniteurs, un adolescent boutonneux d'à peine seize ans, s'approcha alors d'eux pour mettre au clair la situation.

- Bonjour Mme Dubois dit-il, nous sommes désolés de vous avoir dérangé en plein travail mais nous ne pouvons plus garder le petit Charlie. Il a encore embêté un de ses camarades qui est resté accroché trois heures dans cet arbre à cause de lui.

Il montra de la tête un vieux chêne à quelques mètres de là sous lequel un gros garçon pleurait, entouré par le reste des moniteurs.

- Je suis vraiment désolé M'dame mais les autres parents souhaitent qu'ils partent. On ne peut pas le garder.

Et il repartit surveiller les enfants qui jouaient encore. Charlie et sa mère remontèrent en voiture, et dès que les portières refermèrent, elle lui dit :

- Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé

Charlie hésita à répondre car il avait peur que sa mère le dispute, mais son regard était dénué de reproches et plein de douceur.

- Euh … balbutia-t-il. En fait c'est encore à cause de ce Jimmy Groin, tu sais celui dont le père est dresseur de rottweilers, il voulait que je grimpe à l'arbre et je ne voulais pas alors il a commencé à se moquer de moi, à dire que j'étais une mauviette, je me suis énervé et…

Charlie hésitait à dire la suite mais sa mère l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

- Et … reprit-il, je l'ai envoyé sur l'arbre, sans le toucher, comme ça.

Il fit un geste de ses bras pour mimer l'envol du garçon et la regarda avec inquiétude. C'était la quatrième année qu'il était renvoyé d'un centre à cause des choses bizarres qui se déroulaient autour de lui. Mais sa mère semblait plutôt triste qu'en colère et la culpabilité s'affichait sur son visage. Elle ouvrit alors la boite à gants et en sortit une enveloppe. Elle se mit à parler sur le ton des excuses :

- Charlie, mon chéri, tu sais je n'ai jamais voulu te le dire pour que tu puisses t'intégrer avec les autres et vivre normalement mais je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. Ton père comme toi savait faire des choses, et vous n'êtes pas les seuls… vous êtes… enfin tu es un sorcier.

Ces quelques phrases semblaient un soulagement pour sa mère cependant Charlie avait du mal à comprendre réellement ces paroles et restait la bouche ouverte.

- Tu veux dire que je suis… bredouilla-t-il, un… un sorcier et que papa aussi !

- Oui, et j'ai reçu cette lettre il y a quelques jours, elle est pour toi.

Sa mère lui tendit une enveloppe rectangulaire, un peu jaunit, sur laquelle était inscrit d'une écriture fine :

_Pour M. Charlie Dubois_

_9 rue du 14 juillet 80460_

_Hortecourt_

Charlie retourna l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et commença à lire la lettre, écrite de la même écriture que celle de l'enveloppe.

_Cher M. Charlie Dubois_

_Nous avons l'honneur de vous informer que vous êtes dors et déjà inscrit à l'académie de Sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons. Vous êtes prié de confirmer cette inscription et de nous indiquer si problème il y a. Une liste de vos affaires de cours vous sera envoyée prochainement._

_Cordialement,_

_Professeur Olympe Maxime_

_Directrice_

Charlie n'en croyait pas un mot, lui qui avait été tant rejeté pour ses bizarreries, lui qui n'avait pas fait plus d'une semaine dans un centre aéré, il était invité à fréquenté une école ou des gens comme lui serraient ses amis. Il lâcha alors la lettre et se jeta dans la mesure du possible dans les bras de sa mère.

Cela faisait au moins deux semaines que Charlie avait reçu la lettre, à laquelle il avait bien sur répondu en demandant s'il était possible de l'amener à un quelconque magasin de livres pour sorcier, car sa mère n'était pas sorcière et ne savait pas comment les acheter. Cependant aucune réponse ne lui avait été envoyée et Charlie commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Pour combler l'attente interminable, il essayait de s'occuper comme il le pouvait, faisant des allers et retours jusqu'à la mer, à quelques pas de sa maison. Il se promenait également dans son village, une petite station balnéaire, dont les villas hautes faisaient face à la Manche et au loin à L'Angleterre. Charlie habitait lui aussi dans une de ces maisons colorées qui surplombaient en été les petites cabanes blanches des vacanciers.

La réponse arriva un dimanche, lorsqu'il ouvra la porte pour se balader une chouette s'engouffra dans la maison en frôlant sa tête de quelques centimètres. C'était le moyen des sorciers pour envoyer le courrier, ne semblant pas apprécier la poste et ses timbres. L'animal se posa sur la table de salle et tendit la patte, une lettre accroché à celle-ci. Charlie se précipita pour la lire et ne fut pas surpris de découvrir la même écriture que sur la précédente missive.

_Cher M. Dubois_

_Je vous informe que votre demande a été pris en charge et qu'une personne viendra vous chercher dans la nuit de lundi à mardi à 11 heures pile. Cependant il vous faudra séjourner une semaine à nos frais car il nous est impossible de faire plusieurs voyages pour satisfaire vos achats. Nous avons joint également la liste de fournitures pour l'année. Veuillez répondre si un problème se pose sinon nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour._

_Cordialement_

_Professeur Olympe Maxime_

_Directrice_

Charlie fut un peu ébranlé lui qui n'avait pas quitté sa mère plus d'un week-end mais il se dit que cela l'habituerait car dans quelques temps il ne la verrait plus pendant des mois. Il se décida que tout lui convenait et qu'il n'avait rien à répondre. Il remercia la chouette et lui donna un bout de brioche en récompense. Celle-ci s'engouffra par la porte qu'il referma derrière-elle. Il entreprit alors de prévenir sa mère qui dormait encore. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et la vit sommeiller, ses longs cheveux châtains ondulant sur son visage, il préféra la laisser dans les bras de Morphée. Il commença à fermer la porte lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle tenait dans ses mains un album photo. Charlie intrigué, s'approcha doucement, et le prit pour le feuilleter. C'était un album avec un fermoir en forme de cœur qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il l'ouvrit alors et tomba nez à nez avec une photo de son père, sa mère et lui. La surprise de revoir à nouveau leur famille réunie laissa place à une profonde tristesse, qui comblait le vide de la mort de son père. C'était un homme grand, aux cheveux blonds foncés comme lui tombant de chaque coté de son visage, une barbe naissante sur ses joues. Il était jeune, et tenait dans ses bras la personne qui le regardait aujourd'hui. Son visage un peu carré contrastait avec la douceur qu'on pouvait lire dessus, et le bonheur semblait former un halo autour de lui. Sa mère, était assis à coté de lui et de son père, et souriait, fier de la complicité du père et de son fils. Elle avait un long nez droit et fin ainsi que des yeux bleus qu'elle lui avait légué, cependant ses cheveux étaient d'un châtain clair. Charlie regarda fixement cette image du passé, puis reprit ses esprits. Il prit alors la photo et lu l'inscription derrière _Charlie, Elise et Marc-Antoine 3__ème__ anniversaire_. Il rangea ensuite la photo et reposa l'album à coté de sa mère, pour cacher qu'il lui avait été dérobé. Il sortit de la chambre, poussa la porte et attendit que sa mère se réveille pour lui apprendre la nouvelle.

Depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre, Charlie trouva que les heures passaient de plus en plus vite. La journée du dimanche fila à une vitesse vertigineuse ainsi que le lundi suivant. Lorsque sa mère apprit la nouvelle, elle s'empressa de donner des conseils à Charlie comme ne pas se faire remarquer, ou ne pas sortir la nuit. Elle prépara également plein d'affaire pour son séjour, le plus souvent inutiles mais il les accepta pour lui faire plaisir et les rangea dans un coin de sa chambre. Charlie avait finit de préparer sa valise lorsque le ciel d'un bleu pastel se teintait de rose, et que le soleil au loin plongeait dans la mer. Un peu avant onze heures, il sortit et s'assit sur les marches de son entrée, avec sa mère. Le ciel avait encore changé en un bleu sombre presque noir, et les gens étaient rentrés à l'abri dans leurs maisons. Le silence était pesant et Charlie se blottit contre sa mère pour sentir une présence avec lui.

Il ne cessait de regarder sa montre et à l'heure du rendez-vous il scruta la rue à la recherche d'un signe. Rien ne bougeait lorsque soudain, là ou il n'y avait rien, une voiture sembla sortir de l'ombre. Charlie laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et regarda sa mère qui ne semblait pas étonnée. La voiture s'avança jusqu'à leur niveau et s'arrêta. C'était une étrange automobile, toute petite comme si elle était emboutit à l'avant et à l'arrière. Elle était ancienne et avait une teinte bleu nuit comme pour se fondre dans le noir mais Charlie se dit qu'il n'y avait pas que la couleur qui l'avait empêché de voir l'automobile. Un homme sortit alors de la voiture, il avait une quarantaine d'année mais commençait déjà à avoir les tempes grisonnantes. Il portait le costume d'un chauffeur de limousine. En les voyants, il eut un sourire chaleureux qui ne pouvait qu'inciter à la confiance.

- Bonsoir Elise, bonsoir jeune homme dit-il

- Bonsoir Gédéon répondit sa mère

Charlie surprit, regarda sa mère puis le chauffeur plusieurs fois comme ci ils communiquaient dans un langage incompréhensif pour lui. L'homme s'approcha d'eux et tendit sa main vers la valise posé à coté d'eux.

- Je peux dit-il

Charlie fit un signe de tête et le chauffeur la prit pour la mettre dans le coffre puis il vint ouvrir la porte arrière pour que le garçon monte. Charlie dit alors au revoir à sa mère et monta dans la voiture. Cependant l'arrière n'était pas vide et un autre garçon était assis sur la banquette qui était anormalement grande pour une petite automobile.

- Salut dit-il spontanément

- Salut murmura l'autre qui regardait ses pieds

Le garçon avait à peu près le même âge que Charlie mais était un peu plus grand. Il avait le teint pâle et semblait ne pouvoir mimer que la tristesse. Ses cheveux noirs renforçait ce coté fatigué et malade de son visage. Charlie n'étant pas refroidit par cet accueil timide et peu chaleureux continua la discussion :

- Je m'appelle Charlie Dubois, et toi tu t'appelle comment ?

- Euh… je m'appelle Zacharie Stavisky bredouilla le garçon

- Toi aussi alors tu as des parents qui ne sont pas sorciers comme moi ? Moi en fait, c'est ma mère qui…

- Mes parents sont des sorciers ! coupa Zacharie

La colère avait coloré ses joues blanches et il ne semblait pas si malade que ça. Il fixait de ses yeux ternes Charlie comme s'il l'avait insulté de tous les noms.

- Je suis désolé Zacharie je ne savais pas que tes parents étaient… dit Charlie timidement

- Nan, nan c'est moi qui suis désolé, je me suis emporté. En fait mes parents ont des problèmes d'argents et la directrice nous a proposé de nous aider financièrement, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

Il regarda à nouveau ses pieds comme honteux de ce qu'il avait dit, mais Charlie enchaina pour une fois que Zacharie prenait vraiment la parole.

- Ah d'accord et sinon à propos d'argent on paye comment ?

Il disait des paroles en l'air mais il avait beau réfléchir, il ne se rappelait pas que sa mère lui est dit quelque chose là-dessus.

- Oh c'est simple soit tu échange ton argent moldu contre notre monnaie ou alors si tu as un coffre à la banque tu peux aller en chercher.

- De l'argent mol… quoi ? dit Charlie surpris

- Moldu, M-O-L-D-U, les non sorciers comme ta mère.

Le monde des sorciers était bien plus compliqué que ce qu'il pensait en effet et il fut bien content d'avoir Zacharie comme aide. Au moins il pourrait l'aider dans ce monde bien étrange.

Après que la glace fut brisée, les garçons parlèrent de tous et de rien, et furent heureux de découvrir qu'ils ne vivaient pas très loin, l'un de l'autre.

La voiture qui les emmenait surement à l'hôtel, se stoppa après une heure et demie de route environ. Le chauffeur vint leur ouvrir la porte, puis alla descendre leurs valises. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une rue pavée, surement dans une grande ville car une ribambelle de magasins s'étendait face à eux surmontés de hautes maisons en colombages. Derrière eux, une grande arche de pierre enjambait la rue, portant une énorme horloge, magnifiquement cisaillée, dont le centre était un soleil en or fin. La structure de pierre contenait également plusieurs étages dont à sa droite une avancée aux fenêtres à petits carreaux d'où une lumière était allumée. Charlie et Zacharie se regardèrent pour savoir si l'autre savait ou ils allaient dormir, en vain. Cependant le chauffeur qui avait maintenant pris leurs valises, s'approcha d'une porte qui se situait sous la voute. Les garçons le suivirent et Charlie regarda en passant la marque de la voiture, cependant dans l'obscurité la seule chose qu'il vit était le chiffre cinq cent.

Zacharie et lui s'approchèrent enfin du soit disant Gédéon, et Charlie se rappela qu'il devait demander à sa mère d'où elle le connaissait. Gédéon attendit qu'il soit tout deux attentif puis pris la parole :

- Vous voila arrivez à Rouen où vous allez passer une semaine. Vous allez dormir ici et vous ferez vos achats dans cette rue. Bien sur, vous ne devez pas montrer votre vraie nature dans la rue alors discrétion ! Le patron de l'auberge – il pointa du doigt la porte – vous expliquera tout. C'est un lieu exclusivement pour sorcier donc ici pas besoin de vous cacher. Je vous retrouverais dans quelques jours pour vous ramenez chez vous alors amusez vous bien.

Sur ce, il sourit aux deux garçons et remonta en voiture. Puis, doucement il s'en alla sans un bruit pour se fondre dans la nuit. Les deux garçons étaient maintenant seuls dans la rue et attendaient en espérant que quelqu'un viendrait les chercher. Cependant, ils n'y avaient personne alors ils décidèrent de frapper à la porte. Soudain dans un bruit de succion, quelque chose sembla s'animer face à eux dans l'obscurité. Charlie réprima un cri de surprise et Zacharie recula de quelques pas lorsque la tête d'une brebis apparut alors dans la porte, comme ci elle avait toujours été sculptée là. Les garçons s'approchèrent pour voir l'étrange phénomène et la tête s'anima – ce qui les fit reculer à nouveau. Une voix criarde s'éleva alors dans la rue, sortant tout droit de la tête sculptée :

- Bonsoir et Bienvenue à L'agneau beurré, je peux vous aider ?

- Je… enfin nous… euh, répondis Zacharie

- Nous sommes venus passer la nuit ici continua Charlie, nous avons étés envoyé ici pour nos achats scolaires.

- Ah c'est vous, répondit la brebis de bois, alors entrez

Il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvra d'elle-même, donnant sur un escalier de bois en colimaçon. Charlie et Zacharie montèrent les marches, en portant tant bien que mal leurs valises. Ils se retrouvèrent alors à l'intérieur d'une auberge rustique, ou de nombreux clients discutaient autour d'une boisson ou fumaient la pipe en lisant un journal. Une enseigne était suspendue a l'entrée de la pièce, sur laquelle était représenté un agneau allongé qui semblait saoul et qui tenait entre ses pattes un sceptre d'or. Charlie regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il se trouvait bien dans la pièce aux fenêtres éclairées. Il chercha des yeux l'aubergiste, ou quelqu'un pour se renseigner, mais Zacharie tira sur sa manche et montra un grand homme qui servait à boire à un client. En voyant les deux nouveaux arrivant il sourit dans sa petite barbe noire et leur fit signe de s'approcher. Il était vêtu d'une robe – Zacharie expliqua que c'était l'habit traditionnel du sorcier – avec un tablier sale par-dessus. Il se pencha sur les garçons son crane en partie chauve brillant à la lumière, des yeux noirs cachés derrière des petites lunettes rondes.

- C'est vous les deux élèves ? dit-il

- Euh oui, oui répondit Charlie

- Je vais vous montrer vos chambres d'accord ? et demain je vous expliquerais comment vous rendre dans les différentes boutiques. Bon allez, suivez moi

L'aubergiste grimpa un escalier à coté du bar, suivit par les deux garçons. Ils arrivèrent alors dans un couloir qui menait à plusieurs chambres. Il leur indiqua une porte au numéro 9 puis il précisa avant de partir.

- Si vous me cherchez, demandez à quelqu'un Algorab d'accord ?

Puis il s'éloigna et fit un clin d'œil à Charlie et Zacharie. Les deux garçons entrèrent alors dans la chambre, une pièce modeste mais agréable. Charlie se dépêcha de se déshabiller pour aller se coucher, tout comme Zacharie, et à peine s'était t-il recouvert de la couverture douillette de son lit, qu'il sombra dans le sommeil, ne pensant plus à la semaine qu'il allait passer loin de sa mère, de sa maison et du monde des moldus.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

_Le Nouveau Monde_

Lorsque Charlie se réveilla le lendemain, tout ce qui s'était passé la veille lui semblait irréel. La voiture invisible dans le noir, la rencontre de Zacharie et l'auberge d'Algorab, tout cela semblait avoir été vécu par une autre personne, seulement il était bien dans la petite chambre cossue ou il s'était endormi la veille. Doucement, il se retira de ses couvertures, enfila ses vêtements d'hier pour descendre dans le bar de l'auberge. La foule du soir dernier avait laissé place aux clients qui séjournaient habituellement. Algorab, le patron était encore derrière son bar, servant un café à une vielle sorcière au bonnet de nuit étrangement long. Il portait les mêmes habits tachés de la veille, en un peu plus sale pensa Charlie. Il l'aperçut du coin de l'œil et se dirigea vers lui.

- Alors bien dormi ? lui demanda Algorab

- Oui, oui répondit Charlie

Il n'avait pas trop envie de faire la discussion à peine réveillé mais il s'abstint de le montrer. Il s'assit sur un haut tabouret du bar et mordit dans un croissant que lui avait servit Algorab.

- Et votre voyage s'est bien passé aussi ?

Charlie répondit d'un signe de tête. Le souvenir de la veille raviva un peu l'esprit du garçon qui avait oublié les quelques questions qui grouillaient dans sa tête. Le patron se mit à sourire dans sa petite barbe noire comme s'il devinait l'effet qu'avaient ses propos. Charlie avala la bouchée de croissant qu'il avait dans la bouche et demanda :

- Je peux vous poser quelques questions ?

- Je suis tout ouïe. Vas-y.

- Hier, le transport qu'on a pris, il était vraiment invisible n'est ce pas ?

- Oh oui très bien vu mon garçon. C'est le principe d'un Autonox, une très bonne idée volée aux moldus, enfin c'est ce que dit le ministère de la magie. En gros c'est comme des euh tas de skis moldus – Charlie eut un petit rire – mais pour sorciers. Il est le moyen de transport le plus utilisé par le monde magique français, et s'adapte à toutes circonstances. Ils sont assez particuliers et très complexe. La plupart du temps ils sont utilisés la nuit pour se fondre dans l'obscurité mais peuvent rouler en plein jour comme ceux des moldus, ce qui à parfois causé quelques problèmes.

Cette réponse bien que satisfaisante, fit germer une multitude de nouvelles questions dans son esprit mais Charlie préféra arrêter là, car des clients attendaient avec impatience leurs commandes. Il remercia l'aubergiste et remonta pour se préparer.

Zacharie et Charlie sortirent de leur chambre en fin de matinée pour déjeuner et prendre connaissance du programme de l'après midi. Algorab leur indiqua différents lieux ou trouver les magasins, accessibles exclusivement aux sorciers, et comment s'y rendre. En apprenant qu'il allait acheter sa baguette magique, Charlie se dépêcha de manger, plein d'excitation. Vers quatorze heures, il se précipita avec Zacharie dans la rue vers la première boutique. Après quelques minutes de recherche, ils la trouvèrent, entre un café et une librairie, une enseigne un peu vieillotte indiquait _Osmose & Drue – Vendeur de baguettes originales._ Charlie et Zacharie jetèrent un petit coup d'œil aux alentours mais apparemment personne ne voyait l'étrange magasin en plein milieu de la rue piétonne. Ils s'engouffrèrent alors dans la boutique mystérieuse, en toute discrétion.

L'intérieur était semblable à une librairie ou une bibliothèque sauf que des boites rectangulaires remplaçaient les habituels livres. Malgré l'enseigne défraichie, le tout était assez beau avec une moquette pourpre et or, et de nombreux tableaux aux personnages étrangement vivants. Au son de la cloche d'entrée, quelqu'un s'approcha pour les accueillir. C'était une vielle femme assez maigre, aux cheveux argent tirés en un chignon qui lui donnait l'air sévère.

- Bonjour, dit-elle je suis Mme Drue, puis-je vous aider ?

- Nous sommes venus acheter une baguette magique, c'est bien ici? Demanda Zacharie

- Vous vous trouvez chez le numéro un de la fabrication de baguette depuis 1809, mon cher bonhomme – au grand malheur de certains autres – répondit elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle les regarda alors comme pour juger du regard s'ils étaient aptes ou non à recevoir une de ses fameuses baguettes puis leur fit signe de la suivre dans les allées de la boutique vers le fond de la pièce, ou elle prit un étrange mètre à couture. Le mètre se déroula tout seul et mesura différentes parties du corps des deux garçons. Mme Drue en prit note puis alla chercher quelques boites rectangulaires. Elle en sortit deux baguettes sculptés différemment et en tendit une à chaque garçon. Zacharie agita sa baguette magique et Charlie l'imita, ils en firent jaillir des jets de lumière qui se fracassèrent sur les murs, en faisant tomber les tableaux. Insatisfaite, la vendeuse fit un signe de tête et reprit les baguettes, les sourcils fronçaient. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et réprimèrent un fou-rire. Mme Drue revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux autres boites et le manège recommença. Au bout de plusieurs essais, les garçons trouvèrent enfin la leur. Au moment même où il toucha du bout des doigts l'énième baguette magique que lui tendait la vielle femme, une chaleur apaisante et familière parcourut la main de Charlie, lui indiquant que c'était la bonne.

- Enfin dit Mme Drue lorsqu'elle leur remit les fameuses baguettes magiques, alors baguette de 26,3 cm, cheveux de sphinx et bois de peuplier assez rigide pour ce jeune homme – elle désigna Zacharie – et pour vous –elle montra Charlie – 28 cm, plume de griffon, bois de hêtre, souple.

Chacun paya la vendeuse : Zacharie avec l'argent prêté par l'école et Charlie avec le sien échangeait le matin même à la banque, et ils repartirent serrant avec bonheur leurs baguettes magiques contre eux. Ils cherchèrent ensuite la boutique de vêtements pour acheter leurs uniformes scolaires.

Celui-ci était un ensemble élégant composé pour le haut d'une chemise bleu pastel recouvert d'un gilet d'homme gris pale, et pour le bas d'un pantalon et de chaussures du même gris. Le tout était porté avec une robe de sorcier en soie de même couleur que la chemise, l'écusson de l'école – deux baguettes croisées jetant trois étoiles d'or – brodé dessus. Zacharie expliqua que la robe pouvait se porter autant ouverte que fermer, Charlie se regardant avec inquiétude dans le miroir. La couturière leur expliqua que le reste de l'uniforme, la cravate, l'écharpe, les gants de cuir et une autre cape leur seraient offert par l'école aux couleurs de leurs maisons.

- Leurs maisons ? s'esclaffa Charlie en sortant du magasin. Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

- C'est vrai que je ne t'en ai pas parlé, répondit Zacharie. En fait, à Beauxbâtons, l'école est séparées en plusieurs maisons – cinq je crois – que les élèves intègrent à leurs entrées. Chaque maison à sa propre partie du château, son propre directeur et son propre blason et les élèves représentent celle-ci. Tu comprends ?

- Je crois…

- De toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas, on y sera très bientôt.

Sur ce, les garçons retournèrent à L'agneau Beurré, leurs paquets à la main. Et la semaine se déroula de la même façon, Charlie découvrant avec bonheur un monde dont il appartenait. Ils achetèrent plusieurs ustensiles pour leurs cours de potions comme un chaudron, une balance et quelques ingrédients, ainsi que quelques autres robes de sorciers, du matériel de quidditch – un sport magique dont Charlie ne comprit rien – des livres de cours, des gants et lunettes de protections et encore une multitude de chose. Bien que leur première rencontre ne fût pas des meilleurs, le lien qui unissait à présent les deux garçons était de plus en plus fort, et pour la première fois Charlie avait un vrai ami.

Le soir du vendredi arriva bien plus vite que ne le pensa Charlie, et c'était déjà l'heure du départ. Les garçons avaient fait leurs valises, bien plus pleine qu'à l'arrivée, mais grâce à l'aide de l'aubergiste qui par un sort avait permis de mettre tout leurs affaires dans leurs valises sans l'agrandir ou l'alourdir, ils n'avaient aucun mal à le transporter. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau sous l'arche de pierre, par une nuit étoilée, la présence du barman modifiant un peu l'impression de déjà-vu. Dans un silence presque pesant, l'Autonox arriva comme prévu pour venir les chercher. Cependant l'homme qui en sortit n'était pas Gédéon mais un autre, habillé du même costume de chauffeur. Il les salua aimablement, prit leurs affaires et ils montèrent dans la fabuleuse voiture.

Depuis son retour de Rouen, la vie de Charlie s'était complètement améliorée : il avait découvert sa vraie nature, l'acceptant avec bonheur, avait un vrai ami Zacharie qui le comprenait parfaitement et savait que son avenir ne pouvait que s'améliorer. Il avait entreposé ses affaires de cours dans sa chambre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer des heures à les admirer, à lire quelques pages de livres et surtout il ne se séparait jamais de sa baguette magique même s'il ne pouvait pas encore l'utiliser. Il voyait presque tout les jours Zacharie qui ne vivait pas très loin de là et quand le temps empêchait leurs promenades quotidiennes ils s'envoyaient des lettres grâce au hibou de son ami, un vieil animal du nom de Prince. Charlie rayonnait et ne pouvait que rendre heureux sa mère à qui il n'avait toujours pas demandé comment elle connaissait Gédéon. Il avait beau réfléchir, il se dit que la seule époque où elle avait pu le rencontrer était pendant que son père était vivant, et lui rappeler cette période ne pouvait que gâcher sa joie apparente. C'est alors dans cet esprit d'euphorie générale que le jour du grand départ arriva. La famille Dubois était en pleine effervescence, faisant bagages et préparatifs.

- Tu n'as rien oublié lui répétait sans cesse sa mère

- Non, je ne crois pas maman

- Il ne suffit pas de croire, il faut savoir Charlie

Le stress montait d'un cran à chaque heure de la journée, le départ étant prévu le soir même grâce encore une fois à l'aide de l'école et de sa directrice. L'Autonox arriva comme prévu conduit par un chauffeur que Charlie n'avait jamais vu. Il prit leurs affaires, sa mère l'accompagnant jusqu'au point de ralliement qu'avait fixé l'école.

- C'est bien pour un voyage longue durée demanda t-il

- Euh… je pense répondit Elise

L'homme sortit alors sa baguette magique, la pointa vers la serrure de la voiture et murmura ce qui semblait être une formule. Il y eut un déclic, et il les fit entrer dans la voiture. Charlie ne put s'empêcher de rester la bouche ouverte devant cette vision, il n'était pas dans l'arrière de la voiture, sur la banquette de cuir sur laquelle il s'était assis auparavant mais dans une toute petite chambre, ou se tenait deux lits et un lavabo. Sa mère le poussa un peu pour rentrer car il était resté sans bouger un pied encore sur le trottoir. Elle aussi fit _oh_ admirative et s'installa sur un lit, pour en tester la consistance et la réalité. Il fit de même avec le sien, se déshabillant et s'installant dans les couvertures moelleuses, il sentit ses paupières se fermer, et lui sembla entendre un _pop_ puis sombra dans le sommeil.

- Charlie réveille toi ! Allez !

La voix de sa mère l'extirpa peu à peu du rêve dans lequel il était. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit sa mère penchait sur lui dans la chambre-voiture. Il vit que le jour était levé à travers les carreaux arrière légèrement cachés par de petits rideaux mauves.

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés selon le chauffeur dit –elle en désignant la cloison séparant les deux parties du véhicule, où une petite ouverture était également masquée par un rideau violet.

Charlie se leva, fit sa toilette puis se rassit sur son lit. Au bout de quelques minutes, la voiture ralentit puis se stoppa complètement. Charlie se leva précipitamment, manquant de tomber. Il eut un bruit de portière et le chauffeur descendit pour venir ouvrir à ses clients. Ils avancèrent tout deux vers la sortie, vérifiant qu'ils ne laissant rien dans la voiture. Charlie passa alors sa tête en dehors, face à un soleil l'aveuglant.

- Vous êtes bien arrivé, bienvenue à Marseille dit le chauffeur.


	3. Chapter 3

Je voulais juste dire que l'idée que Beauxbâtons soit sur une ile vient de Reveanne qui avait inventé ça dans une de ses fics! Et je voulais remercier ceux qui lisent mon histoire ^^

_

* * *

_

__

Chapitre 3

_Le quai des sirènes_

- À Marseille ? demanda effaré Charlie

Il savait parfaitement la réponse à sa question mais le dire à haute voix semblait lui donnait plus de consistance. Doucement il se dégagea de la voiture, sa mère derrière lui. Ils étaient arrêtés dans une allée, encerclée par des entrepôts légèrement usés. Au loin, on pouvait entendre la ville, son vacarme et sa foule mais ce bruit désagréable était étouffé par la douce mélodie de la mer, proche mais cachée à leurs yeux par les baraques de bois.

- Le point de départ pour Beauxbâtons est un peu plus loin les renseigna le chauffeur. Tourner à gauche là bas jusqu'à un entrepôt avec des sirènes peintes sur les portes.

Elise le remercia du conseil, et l'homme remonta en voiture. Charlie regarda alors s'éloigner l'automobile qui disparu subitement dans l'ombre de l'un de ces bâtiments vieillots puis il reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué. Doucement, d'autres personnes apparurent à chaque coin d'allée, vêtus de robes de sorciers et accompagnant leurs enfants. La foule s'intensifia de plus en plus à l'approche du bâtiment et Charlie se demanda comment un rassemblement de personnes si étrangement accoutrés pouvait paraître inaperçu. Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion, par sa mère qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis son arrivée.

- Mais quelle est cette odeur nauséabonde ! On dirait du poisson pourri ! s'exclama-t-elle

- Une odeur mais je ne sens rien répondit Charlie

Il regarda les gens aux alentours et eux non plus ne semblaient pas mal accommodés.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ça va passer dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir la personne qui avait parlé. C'était une femme un peu boudinée, à la coiffure échevelée qui avait parlé, accompagné d'un garçon aux regards toujours triste.

- Zacharie ! s'écria Charlie

Les deux garçons se sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous le regard de leurs mères. La petite femme qui accompagnait Zacharie reprit son explication à propos de la fameuse odeur.

- C'est un dispositif anti-moldu pour qu'ils évitent d'approcher. L'odeur est si forte que beaucoup préfère ne pas venir trop près de ses vieux entrepôts mais quand nous aurons passé la barrière, vous ne la sentirez plus. Au fait je me présente Ira Stavisky, la mère de Zacharie et je suppose que vous êtes la mère de Charlie ? – Elise acquiesça – Mon poussin à tant parlé de lui.

- Je m'appelle Elise Dubois, répondit sa mère

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main, et continuèrent de discuter tandis que les deux garçons suivaient derrière en partageant leurs impressions. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au fameux bâtiment. Il était semblable aux autres à part que deux sirènes étaient peintes sur chaque battant de la grande porte double. Elles étaient un peu pales et écaillées par le temps mais leurs sourires figées restaient étincelants. Chacune d'elle tendait les mains vers l'intérieur, comme pour indiquer l'entrée. Ira continua de marcher, et agita la main comme pour pousser les planches. Le bois sembla alors se courbait selon son bon vouloir, et ce n'est pas des portes solides mais un rideau que la petite femme poussa. Zacharie fit de même et Charlie les suivit, entrainé par son ami. Il débarqua alors sur un quai de bateau, parmi une foule de sorciers, d'enfants et de valises, tenant la sienne avec force pour ne pas la perdre. Il rejoignit sa mère, quelques mètres plus loin toujours accompagné par celle de Zacharie.

- Nous voila sur le quai des sirènes jeune homme lui dit Ira.

Charlie se mit alors à admirer la scène. La foule de sorciers cachait trois bateaux à plusieurs étages utilisés normalement par les moldus pour le tourisme et les visites en mer. Tous les élèves avaient revêtis comme lui l'uniforme scolaire. Certains montaient déjà dans les embarcations, trainant leurs valises sur les pontons, ou faisant signe à leurs parents de l'intérieur.

- On va y aller lui dit Zacharie, dit au revoir à ta mère puis rejoins moi d'accord ?

Charlie fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers sa mère, qui faisait un peu tache parmi tous ces individus.

- Ah te voila dit-elle, il va falloir que tu y aille alors fait moi un gros câlin – Charlie la serra dans ses bras – J'essayerai de t'envoyer des lettres grâce au hibou de Mme Stavisky. On se revoit pour les vacances de noël d'accord ?

- Oui maman.

- Au fait je voulais te donner ça.

Elle retira quelque chose de son cou, et le tendit à Charlie. C'était un très joli pendentif, d'un noir de jais, en forme de goutte d'eau. La partie en argent qui reliait la pierre à la chaine était en forme de main, comme serrant le bijou.

- C'est de la pierre de lave, il appartenait à ton père et se léguait dans sa famille de père en fils. Je pense qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle soit à toi aujourd'hui.

Charlie remercia sa mère, l'embrassa une dernière fois puis rejoignit Zacharie. Il était un peu plus loin, assis sur sa valise, sa mère à ses cotés.

- Ah te voilà, allez, on y va dit-il

Il fit la bise à sa mère, puis se dirigea vers la passerelle du premier bateau, Charlie jeta un coup d'œil vers la sienne, Mme Stavisky l'ayant rejoins, le fixant étrangement du coin de l'œil. Il leur fit signe de la main et s'avança vers le bateau. Il se fraya un chemin entre des élèves plus âgés et fit irruption dans le premier étage du bateau. C'était une salle qui contrastait complètement avec l'extérieur du bateau. Là ou normalement on aurait pu trouver des sièges en plastique alignés, qui servaient au tourisme moldu, il y avait plein de petites tables rondes très anciennes, entourés de fauteuils façon Louis XIV, d'énormes lustres de cristal pendaient aux plafonds, et à l'autre bout de la pièce, un escalier en colimaçon permettait l'accès aux étages supérieurs. Des élèves étaient déjà installés et discutaient autour des tables. On aurait pu se croire dans un salon de Versailles ou d'un grand hotel parisien. Charlie et Zacharie s'assirent à une table encore vide, profitant du confort luxueux du bateau. Quelques minutes plus tard un homme siffla le départ imminent et la barque se déplaça suivit des autres embarcations.

- J'ai faim s'écria Charlie après une minute de silence perturbé par le bruit de son estomac, tu pense qu'il y a à manger ici ?

Il y avait une heure environ que les bateaux étaient partis et Charlie n'avait pas manger grand chose car le départ était vers une heure de l'après midi.

- On a qu'à monter, peut être qu'on sert quelque chose là haut

Les deux garçons quittèrent leurs sièges douillets et leurs valises et montèrent. L'étage du dessus était tout à fait semblable avec ses énormes lustres, et ses tables rondes mais une foule énorme attendait devant ce qui devait être un comptoir. Les garçons s'agglutinèrent à la masse compacte d'élèves déjà là,pour attendre leurs tours, mais ils ne pouvait rien voir et personne ne bougeait.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ralla Charlie, ça n'avance pas du tout !

- C'est normal, la distribution ne commence que dans 2 minutes dit une fille de leurs âges à coté d'eux

Elle attendait elle aussi dans la queue qui se constituait peu à peu. Des cheveux blonds lisses, tel le blé, tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules, et se finissaient en de jolies boucles. Elle avait le visage mince, les yeux noisette légèrement recouverts par une frange, et le nez un peu en trompette.

Soudain une sonnerie retentit et il y eut un mouvement de foule, qui obligea Charlie et Zacharie à se serrer contre la fille. Après une longue attente, ils approchèrent du comptoir, où plusieurs personnes passaient commandes à un vieux majordome du siècle dernier, marmonnant dans sa moustache grise, un monocle à l'œil.

Les minutes défilèrent avant qua la foule qui attendait devant eux devienne de moins en moins dense mais leur tour arriva enfin, et les garçons commandèrent un fondant au chocolat. Ils commencèrent à descendre pour manger leurs gâteaux quand une voix les appela derrière eux.

- Hé, hé attendez cria la fille de la queue, je peux rester avec vous ?

- Bah pourquoi pas dit Charlie

- Oh merci, tu es si gentil, moi je m'appelle Emilie Jeanne et toi ?

- Charlie Dubois, et lui c'est Zacharie Stavisky.

Zacharie fit un signe de tête mais à peine Emilie avait-elle le dos tourné, que celui-ci jeta un regard noir à Charlie, surement car il l'avait invité. Ils retournèrent alors à leurs places avec Emilie, dans un vacarme assourdissant car Emilie refusa de porter sa valise trop lourdee dans l'escalier, et donc la traina, faisant tellement de bruit que tout les gens se retournèrent sur eux.

- Tu es obligé de faire tant de bruit demanda Zacharie, géné que tant de regard soit tourné sur lui

- Ca te dérange lui répondit-elle d'un ton hautain

Comme seule réponse, il poussa un grognement sonore. Ils s'installèrent alors à la table qu'ils avaient laissée auparavant et discutèrent pour passer le temps. En fin d'après midi, ils se décidèrent à sortir un peu sur le pont, pour respirer l'air marin, et scruter l'horizon à la recherche de la fameuse école. Lorsque le jour laissa place à l'obscurité, des centaines de guirlandes de lampions apparurent subitement sur les trois bateaux, émerveillant ceux qui avaient eu le courage de sortir.

- C'est magnifique s'éxclama Emilie

C'est alors qu'au loin, une ile, tel un caillou blanc flottant à la surface de l'eau turquoise apparut, et dans un autre bateau quelqu'un cria :

- Beauxbâtons, c'est Beauxbâtons !

En effet, les bateaux se dirigeaient vers l'ile aux falaises blanches qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Les élèves commençèrent alors à se rassembler sur le pont pour vérifier les dires du garçon. Beaucoup s'émerveillèrent devant la beauté du spectacle mais ceux qui étaient à Beauxbâtons depuis des années ne jetèrent qu'un petit coup d'œil pour savoir s'ils allaient bientôt arriver

Petit à petit les embarcations se rapprochèrent et enfin contournèrent l'ile assez imposante jusqu'à une petite plage dans une crique de l'ile ou trois pontons les attendaient. Les élèves se mirent alors s'agglutiner sur le pont pour être les premiers à sortir. Charlie, Zacharie et Emilie se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule pour aller chercher leurs affaires qu'ils avaient laissé à leurs tables puis ils s'ajoutèrent à la masse, et sortirent du bateau tant bien que mal. Une voix criait au loin des instructions incompréhensibles.

- Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? demanda Emilie

- Je crois qu'il veut qu'on dépose nos bagages dans une de ces charrettes, et que l'on monte, répondit Charlie

Ils s'exécutèrent, emporté par un mouvement de foule et montèrent un petit escalier de pierre sculpté dans la roche jusqu'au sommet de l'ile. En haut, des calèches les attendaient du même bleu pastel que les uniformes, avec les armoiries de l'école dessus. Elles étaient tirées par des chevaux ailés qui semblaient encore des poulains malgré leurs tailles, celle d'un cheval adulte. Au loin dans l'obscurité, on voyait l'école, un château imposant mais flou dans le noir, éclairé seulement par ses lumières intérieures.

Charlie et ses amis grimpèrent dans un de ces carrosses de conte de fées lorsqu'une averse s'invita à la fête, pressant les derniers encore dehors. La calèche roula pendant quelques minutes puis les déposa près d'une arcade de pierre, à l'entrée du chateau. A son sommet une gravure annonçait « Beauxbâtons, Académie de sorcellerie ». Charlie sortit en trombe de l'embarcation, suivit de près, et passa sous l'arcade pour se mettre à l'abri. Il descendit les quelques marches et se trouva dans une pièce sous un dôme de verre, comme une petite cour intérieur couverte. Le sol était recouvert de pavés blanc et noir, et au centre une verdure exotique se plaisait dans un carré de terre.

- Les premières années par ici s'il vous plait.

La femme qui avait parlé, était la plus surprenante que Charlie est jamais vu. Elle était aussi grande que trois hommes voir plus, et ses mains aussi grosses que sa tête. Cependant une certaine grâce se dégageait d'elle, avec sa robe de soie plein de froufrous, et ses yeux amandes élégamment maquillé.

Charlie, Zacharie et Emilie s'approchèrent d'elle, rejoignant les autres premières années.

- Bienvenue mes chers enfants, bienvenue à l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons dit elle. Je suis Mme Maxime votre directrice, et je suis très content d'être là. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour car vous allez intégrer mon école et pendant sept ans, elle sera votre second foyer. Avant toute chose, je voudrais relater un peu l'histoire de Beauxbâtons, pour que vous compreniez pourquoi vous êtes ici. L'Académie de magie de Beauxbâtons fut créait au Moyen-âge par Honoré Beauxbâtons, en l'honneur de ses cinq filles : Isabeau, Aliénor, Sixtine, Ambre, et Louise. Chacune d'elle apprit l'art de la magie ici même par leur père et décidèrent lorsque leurs formations fut finit d'enseigner leurs savoirs à d'autres personnes. C'est ainsi qu'ils accueillirent ici chaque année de nouveaux élèves. Pour un meilleur apprentissage elles se les partagèrent et formèrent chacune leurs maisons. Ces maisons ont pour noms Hurlenoir, Croquemûre, Pourfendard, Voleroy, Crindorge et ont différentes valeurs : l'intelligence et la créativité pour la première, l'ouverture d'esprit et les valeurs du cœur pour la deuxième, la droiture et la rigueur pour la troisième, la malice et l'ambition pour la quatrième, et enfin l'hardiesse et la débrouillardise pour la dernière. Aujourd'hui encore ces maisons existent et vous allez y être réparti. Nous allons donc pour cela nous rendre au grand tableau. Vous apprendrez alors quelle est votre maison, puis vous revêtirez avec fierté la cravate de celle ci pour le banquet de la rentrée. Maintenant suivez moi.

Malgré la douceur de sa voix, elle avait quelque chose d'autoritaire qui poussait les gens à ne pas lui désobéir. Charlie suivit la directrice qui faisait en un seul pas ce qui lui faisait en cinq. Elle traversa la petite pièce au dôme de verre ou il était, et rentra dans le château par ce qui semblait être la véritable porte d'entrée. C'était en fait une immense porte vitrée, entourée d'innombrables petits carreaux de couleurs qui donnaient l'impression d'un mur constitué uniquement de fenêtre. Le spectacle était magnifique et ne pouvait être que plus beau le jour levé. Après avoir franchit la porte, les élèves se retrouvèrent dans ce qui semblait être un hall d'entrée, et en face d'eux le plus grand tableau que Charlie n'est jamais vu était suspendu au mur. Même Mme Maxime semblait ridicule par rapport à la peinture. Elle représentait cinq demoiselles, habillé comme des princesses moyenâgeuses, accompagnés d'animaux diverses. Le plus impressionnant encore était la mobilité de ces personnages.

- Mais, elles sont vivantes déclara Charlie surprit

- Bien sur lui répondit Zacharie, tous les tableaux sont vivants nan ?

- En tout cas pas chez les moldus.

Les demoiselles souriaient aux élèves, se chuchotant des choses à l'oreille parfois. Mme Maxime fit un signe de tête aux personnages qui lui rendirent volontiers. Elle s'éclaircit alors la voix et se tourna alors vers les élèves.

- Je vous présente Mesdemoiselles Beauxbâtons.

Les sœurs firent un signe de la main, et rigolèrent devant l'abasourdissement des élèves. Elles dégageaient une grâce quasi irréelle avec leurs longs cheveux et leurs sourires éclatants.

- Je vais vous appeler et vous viendrait vous placer ici pour vous répartir – elle désigna un genre de tabouret ou l'on devait se mettre à genou comme pour prier – Boxoen Cassandre.

Une jeune fille aux lunettes rondes et aux tâches de rousseur se fraya un chemin dans la foule, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Elle s'agenouilla sur l'étrange chaise, et les sœurs se mirent à la fixer. Pendant quelques secondes rien ne se passa, puis deux des sœurs se murmurèrent quelque chose tout bas. La troisième du tableau, celle qui avait parlé à l'oreille de sa sœur annonça :

- Pourfendard !

Tout le monde applaudit et la fillette se plaça à coté de l'immense Madame Maxime. Plusieurs personnes défilèrent ainsi face aux femmes immenses. A chaque fois l'une des sœurs qui voulait voir entrer un élève dans sa maison l'annonçait haut et fort, et parfois certaines débâtirent sur la place d'un des jeunes.

- Dubois Charlie annonça Mme Maxime

Charlie n'avait pas réagi que son tour était déjà arrivé. Il parcourut la masse d'élève et arriva enfin au tabouret et s'agenouilla tout tremblant. Soudain il sentit que quelque chose entrait en contact avec son esprit, ou plutôt cinq entités. La sensation n'était pas désagréable mais chaleureuse, et Charlie crut même sentir le parfum de la rose, celui de la mer et d'autre encore qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Au bout de quelques secondes les parfums disparurent comme ils étaient venus et au dessus de lui, une voix douce qui émanait de la fille peinte en premier annonça :

- Hurlenoir !


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

_Beauxbâtons_

Les élèves applaudirent en cœur comme ils l'avaient fait pour les autres qui étaient déjà passés avant lui et Charlie rejoignit le groupe des Hurlenoir. Il n'y avait en fait que deux personnes, un garçon tipé, à la peau cuivré et au physique avantageux, et une fille aux cheveux bruns coupés en carré et à l'air déterminé.

- Salut, moi c'est Charlie leur dit-il

- Je m'appelle Sacha dit le garçon

- Et moi c'est Camille.

Les présentations faites, les trois jeunes discutèrent un peu en attendant la fin de la répartition. Autour d'eux les files des autres maisons se remplissaient petit à petit comme la leur, et ils furent bientôt rejoins par un garçon au nez épaté, puis par une fille aux longs cheveux frisés. Soudain un cri de joie retentit derrière eux et Emilie se mit à courir vers eux, à la surprise de tout le monde.

- Pou... Pourquoi tu cries ? demanda-t-il surpris

- Je suis trop contente, j'avais peur de me retrouver dans une maison ou je ne connaissais personne dit elle, essoufflée

- Tu sais, on ne se connait que depuis quelques heures.

Tout les autres se mirent à rire, et Emilie se présenta, comme si de rien n'était. La répartition était en train de se finir et l'excitation des élèves étaient à son paroxysme. Un garçon aux cheveux châtains et une fille d'origine magrébine compléta le groupe. Charlie intrigué, regardait autour de lui à la recherche de quelqu'un.

- Tu cherches quoi ? lui demanda Emilie

- Ou est Zacharie ? Il n'est pas avec nous ?

- Regarde il est la bas.

En effet, Zacharie n'avait pas intégré la même maison qu'eux et se trouvait dans une autre file plus loin, celle des Crindorge. Charlie le salua de la main et fit la moue pour exprimer sa déception, celui-ci répondit d'un mouvement d'épaule pour faire comprendre son désarroi. Ils n'eurent hélas pas le temps d'échanger un mot car le dernier élève venait de passer, rejoignant sa maison, et Maxime fit disparaitre l'étrange tabouret d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle les fit mettre en rang puis reprit la parole.

- La répartition est enfin terminée, nous allons faire notre entrée pour le repas de bienvenue. Cependant, il y a un dernier détail à régler.

Elle fit un nouveau geste de sa baguette magique et une centaine de cravate, de couleurs différentes pour chaque maison, apparurent et se nouèrent toutes seules autour du cou de chaque élèves. Celles des Hurlenoir étaient orange et blanche. Charlie se laissa faire mais certains se débattèrent face à la cravate magique. La directrice dut même intervenir car un élève avait tellement eut peur qu'il s'était débattu sauvagement et son nœud s'était serré en lui coinca les doigts.

- Maintenant que ceci est fait, nous allons entrer dans le grand Vitrarium. Lorsque j'appellerai votre maison, vous irez siéger à votre table. On peut y aller.

Les élèves suivirent la grande femme et ils se dirigèrent vers la gauche, passèrent devant un escalier qui s'enterrer dans les profondeurs du château, puis ils tournèrent à droite dans un couloir. En face d'eux une grande porte de bois leurs barré la route. Mme Maxime s'arrêta à proximité de celle ci, puis se tourna vers eux.

- Tout d'abord je vais faire entrer les Crindorge. Vous vous assiérez à la table du fond, devant celle des professeurs. Vous êtes près ?

Zacharie et les autres Crindorge se mirent en tête du peloton, masquant l'entrée de la salle. Mme Maxime poussa alors la porte de bois, puis les annonça. Ceux-ci pénètrent dans la pièce sous les acclamations des autres élèves. Ce fut ensuite le tour des Croquemûre et enfin le leur. Tendu, Charlie se plaça entre Emilie et Sacha, le garçon tipé, puis attendit que Mme Maxime les fasse rentrer.

- Veuillez acclamer maintenant les nouveaux élèves de la maison Hurlenoir

Une foule d'élève applaudit, et Charlie pénétra dans la salle nommée Vitrarium. Elle était immense, comme l'intérieur d'une grande église mais l'aspect était tout à fait différent. C'était comme un ensemble de pierre et de verre. Tout autour de lui la pluie battait sur d'immenses vitraux transparents surmontaient de coquillages et six tables de bois s'étendaient sur la largeur, la dernière mise en valeur sur une estrade, les professeurs y étaient attablés. Charlie admira le spectacle et passa devant une étrange fontaine sur la gauche ou des créatures humanoïdes jouaient de la musique. Mais il dut tourner la tête de ce drôle de concert car sa table était juste à coté, tout les Hurlenoir de la deuxième à la septième année y siégeaient. Le petit groupe de nouveaux s'installa au bout, ou des fauteuils libres leur avaient été installé. Ils furent suivit par les Pourfendard et les Voleroy qui prenaient place à leurs tables respectives derrière eux. Enfin Maxime fit son entrée et tout le monde se leva pour l'acclamer. Elle monta alors sur l'estrade pour faire un petit discours et la salle fit silence.

- Mes chers élèves, mes chers amis, cette année nous accueillons une nouvelle génération de sorcier. J'espère qu'ils se plairont ici comme c'est le cas pour moi, et je compte sur vous pour les aider. Sur ceux je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Tout le monde applaudit et le repas démarra. Les cloches d'or qui recouvraient les plats disparurent et laissèrent place à des mets succulents. Charlie se servit un peu de tout et commença à manger tout en admirant la pièce. Des lustres de cristal, encore plus gros que ceux des bateaux, pendaient du plafond de pierre. Des notes de musique s'élevèrent soudain dans les airs et les créatures se remirent à jouer. C'était des êtres semblables à des femmes mais leurs peaux étaient verdâtres et presque nu, recouvert d'écailles par endroit. Elles avaient de longs cheveux humides qui descendaient jusqu'aux chevilles, certaines avec des étoiles de mer et des perle dedans. Une longue queue fine, terminée de petites nageoires s'agitait doucement depuis le bas des reins. Elle faisait de la flute et de la harpe avec des objets de la mer, leur musique envoutante absorbait Charlie.

- Tu vas bien Charlie, tu as l'air ailleurs lui demanda Emilie

- Je me demandai ce que c'était dit il en désignant les créatures qui jouaient dans le genre de fontaine.

- Ceux sont des naïades, des nymphes de l'eau dit le garçon brun qui était alors assis en face de lui. Au fait moi c'est Gaspard.

- Oh j'en ai déjà vu quand j'étais en vacances en Italie dit la fille aux cheveux frisés, sinon je m'appelle Léa.

- Moi c'est Naomi et lui c'est Hugo dit la fille au teint caramel en désignant le garçon au nez épaté assis à coté d'elle. Et vous c'est Sacha, Charlie, Emilie et Camille c'est ça dit elle en les montrant.

Le groupe acquiesça et la discussion continua ainsi durant tout le repas. Les élèves partagèrent leurs expériences et certains comme Charlie ne connaissait pas l'existence d'un monde magique avant la lettre qu'ils avaient reçu de Beauxbâtons. La fin du repas se rapprochait et les élèves n'avaient qu'une hâte c'était d'aller se coucher. Charlie venait à peine d'avaler sa dernière bouchée de fondant au chocolat que le son d'une petite cuillère cognant contre un verre retentit et tout le monde se tut. Madame Maxime se leva de toute sa grandeur, surplombant la pièce et ses hôtes, fit un sourire éclatant puis se racla la gorge.

- Mes chéris l'heure d'aller se coucher est enfin arrivé, chaque directeur et directrice de maison va vous accompagner jusqu'à votre dortoir ou vous attendent vos affaires. Je veux juste vous rappeler que le petit déjeuner est servi dès sept heure du matin, et que vos emplois du temps vous serons remis à sept heure trente, donc ne vous levez pas trop tard. De toute façon je pense que quelqu'un se chargera de ça. Alors bonne nuit.

Tout le monde se dirigea hors de la pièce dans un brouhaha immense tandis que devant les portes de bois les directeurs essayaient de réunir leurs troupes.

- les Hurlenoir par ici, allez, dépêchez vous !

Les élèves aux cravates orange et blanche se dirigèrent vers la petite voix féminine qui émanait quelques mètres plus loin. Charlie se rapprocha du mieux qu'il le pouvait, poussant un peu, se faufilant. Il la vit enfin. C'était une petite femme, d'une trentaine d'année, à l'air sur, des cheveux teintés de blond et de châtain encadrés son visage pointu. Elle semblait sévère avec sa frange droite et ses cheveux coupés en carré, ses paupières lourdement maquillés intensifiait son regard, cependant sa voix était rassurante.

- Bon, les sixièmes et les septièmes années vous pouvez monter, je crois que vous êtes assez grand pour ne pas faire de bêtises, enfin je l'espère. Martin, vous arrive-t-il d'écouter ce que je dis. Dépêchez vous d'y aller. Les premières années devant.

Charlie et les autres réussirent enfin à passer, et se retrouvèrent tout devant. Elle les plaça d'un signe de main aux ongles longs et argentés, puis lorsque tout le monde fut calme elle prit enfin la parole.

- Bonsoir, pour tout ceux qui ne me connaisse pas encore je m'appelle Melle Sergris et je suis directrice de la maison Hurlenoir qui prône l'intelligence et la créativité. Je ne voudrais pas enfoncer les portes ouvertes mais je voulais vous rappeler que je veux du sérieux dans votre travail tout au long de l'année c'est bien compris ? Nous allons rejoindre le dortoir, qui doit rester secret pour les autres élèves de l'école, il n'y a que vous qui devez y séjourner, donc on ne va pas dormir chez la copine d'une autre maison etcetera, etcetera... Vous allez être en autonomie quasi-totale alors on respecte le mobilier, les pièces d'accord ? Maintenant suivez moi.

Elle sortit de la pièce d'un bon pas, puis tourna vers la gauche. Les élèves la suivirent, certains machinalement, connaissant le chemin par cœur, et d'autre comme Charlie repérant les couloirs à prendre. Ils passèrent devant l'escalier qui allait sous le château, un groupe d'élèves le descendant, puis ils passèrent devant la grande porte de verre et son mur aux carreaux multicolores, et enfin devant le portrait des cinq dames. Juste après, ils entrèrent dans une petite tour qui n'était en fait composé que d'un énorme escalier en colimaçon qui montait et desservait chaque étage. Une multitude de fenêtres laissait entrevoir une partie de l'île est au loin la mer aux reflets d'argents qui ondulait sous la lune. Au sommet de la tour, un énième lustre, composé de cristal et de coquillage illuminait la tour de l'escalier. Ils grimpèrent toutes les marches jusqu'au septième étage. Ils se trouvèrent alors dans un couloir rectiligne, ou quelques portes semblaient donner dans des salles de classes. Cependant ils se dirigèrent non pas vers l'une de ces portes mais vers le fond du corridor, et s'arrêtèrent devant un très grand miroir, aux contours ciselés. Tous les premières années s'agglutinèrent pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Melle Sergris toussa alors bruyamment comme pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un et soudain dans le miroir, un reflet légèrement translucide apparut. C'était un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche, et à l'air fatigué dans son costume d'époque.

- C'est déjà la rentrée dit-il

- Hélas oui mon cher fantôme. Vous devez vous présenter.

Elle se tourna alors vers les élèves, dont la plupart connaissait déjà l'existence du mystérieux spectre.

- Je vous présente le fantôme du miroir qui garde l'entrée de la tour des Hurlenoir. Il est là essentiellement pour empêcher les intrus de venir mais vous pouvez lui demandez de l'aide si vous en avez besoin.

Les explications faites, elle se tourna vers le miroir et le poussa de son coté droit. Il se mit alors à pivoter, comme les portes tournantes des grandes surfaces. Il dévoila alors un autre couloir, beaucoup plus petit qui donnait sur une pièce. Melle Sergris s'engouffra suivit des autres élèves et ils débouchèrent dans une large pièce qui ressemblait à un salon. De nombreux fauteuils et un canapé style louis XV, rayés, aux couleurs de leur maison jonchaient la pièce, recouvrant un tapis moyenâgeux. Deux escaliers de pierre dans des petites tourelles à gauche et à droite permettaient de descendre ou de monter. Les murs lambrissés, recouvert par endroit de papiers peints aux motifs royaux s'accordaient parfaitement à l'ambiance. En face d'eux, une grande porte fenêtre donnait sur un petit balcon. Il y avait également un petit tableau d'affichage, une bibliothèque comportant des livres anciens, des tables, et un tableau représentant un loup noir avec une tache blanche à l'œil, qui se prélassait sur une plage. Malgré les nombreux meubles, le tout était clair et reposant.

- Les premières années vos affaires sont dans la chambre en dessous des salles de bains. Les garçons prenaient l'escalier de gauche et les filles celui de droite. Bonne nuit et à demain.

Melle Sergris disparut alors par le grand miroir. Les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs, et Charlie suivit de Sacha, Gaspard et Hugo monta les marches de pierre jusqu'à l'étage indiqué. C'était en fait l'avant dernier de la tour. A l'intérieur, il y avait une chambre, en demi-cercle avec des lits en baldaquin, des armoires anciennes et des tables de nuit. Leurs affaire déjà la indiquait les lits de chacun, celui de Charlie étant entre celui de Sacha et Gaspard. Les garçons rangèrent leurs affaires en silence puis allèrent se coucher car le lendemain allait être épuisant et dans un dernier souffle Charlie sombra dans le monde des rêves


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le chapitre cinq que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire, désolé ^^ je remercie ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des petits commentaires surtout une certaine DR Ciboulette!

Bonne lecture

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 5

_Bon début & Mauvaise fin_

Charlie rêvait qu'il volait, balançant ses bras tels des ailes, ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent frais. Dans le ciel, tout était silence, sauf loin en dessous de lui d'où un air de musique classique s'élevait. La musique était douce mais semblait de plus en plus forte, à tel point que Charlie se réveilla dans son lit à baldaquin. Doucement il s'assit et ouvrit les rideaux fins qui le préservaient de la lumière du jour. Tout autour de lui, ses camarades s'agitaient, réveillé par la mélodie. Il sortit alors de son lit et entreprit d'aller se laver, profitant du peu de monde levé. Il prit ses affaires puis monta le petit escalier de pierre jusqu'à l'étage au dessus.

Une porte de bois permettait d'entrer dans la pièce, Charlie s'y faufila. C'était une salle en demi-cercle comme leur chambre mais bien différente. En effet tout autour de lui une dizaine de porte permettait l'accès à des mini salles de bains individuelles. Au centre de la pièce plusieurs lavabos surmontaient de glace étaient disposés en rond et au fond un escalier permettait l'accès à un autre étage, surement identique car il y avait peu de place pour que tous les garçons se lavent ici. Charlie s'engouffra dans la première salle de bains libre. Elle était composée d'une baignoire à rideau qui faisait également douche, d'un promontoire pour poser ses affaires, d'un lavabo avec miroir et enfin d'un petit panier, comme une poubelle d'osier sur lequel était inscrit _linge salle. _Charlie se déshabilla, se doucha, puis enfila l'uniforme propre qu'il avait amené. Il jeta avec inquiétude ses habits sales dans le panier, qui disparurent aussitôt. Il essaya ensuite de plaquer ses cheveux blonds foncés, assez difficilement, puis il reprit ses affaires pour descendre dans son dortoir. Autour de lui, d'autres salles de bains avaient été investis par les élèves. Dans le dortoir, tout le monde était parti se doucher, il descendit alors jusqu'à la salle commune en espérant trouver un peu plus de monde mais là encore il fit choux blanc. Pour s'occuper, il ouvrit la porte fenêtre, et prit l'air sur le balcon. L'herbe et la mer s'étendait face à lui sous le soleil du matin, qui paressait à fleur de l'eau.

- Charlie ?

L'intéressé se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait. C'était une jeune fille aux boucles d'or et au nez légèrement en trompette.

- ah Emilie dit-il.

Elle lui sourit, laissant découvrir des dents blanches. Doucement, elle se dégagea de l'embrasure de l'escalier pour le rejoindre. Elle portait également l'uniforme de l'école, légèrement différent du sien. En effet, elle était revêtue contrairement à lui, d'une courte jupe grise, de collants orange et blanc et de ballerines argentées. Sa robe de sorcier était également différente, s'arrêtant un peu au dessus de la jupe, et légèrement cintrée à la taille. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue haute, sauf deux petites mèches qui ondulaient de chaque côté de son visage.

- Tu as bien dormi lui demanda-t-elle

- Oui, mais j'ai fait un rêve bizarre, ou je volais comme un oiseau.

- Oh tu sais, pas besoin d'être un oiseau pour voler, il suffit d'un balai.

- Tu parles de … quidditch, c'est ça ?

- Le meilleur sport au monde, je peux te l'assurer.

Ils ne purent hélas en discuter plus longtemps car une foule d'élèves débarqua alors dans la salle commune. Charlie regarda sa montre qui indiquait sept heure vingt, ils devaient descendre pour la remise d'emploi du temps. Ils suivirent la masse d'élèves qui se faufilait par le miroir au fantôme, puis se rendirent au Vitrarium, déjà investit par de nombreux élèves ou professeurs. La salle était encore plus splendide que la veille au soir. Charlie s'installa au même endroit, tout comme Emilie. Ils furent rejoins quelques minutes plus tard par Sacha, puis par le reste des premières années. Quelques mètres plus loin il vit Zacharie s'installait à la table des Crindorge, il lui fit signe, tout comme le garçon, puis il entama un pain au chocolat et se servit un jus d'orange. La table était bruyante, tout le monde discutaient de tout et de rien, cependant un silence cérémonieux s'installa lorsque le professeur Sergris s'amena, une pile de papier, flottant derrière elle.

- Alors vous avez tous bien dormi ? leur demanda-t-elle. Je viens vous apporter vos emplois du temps de l'année. Les deuxièmes, cinquièmes et septièmes années vous attendrez un peu il faut que je vous vois un par un, pour les autres voici.

Elle envoya à chacun un emploi du temps avec sa baguette magique. Charlie attrapa le sien au vol, impatient de savoir par quels cours il allait commencer.

- On commence dès neuf heures par un cours de potions, puis biologie et vol dit Sacha. J'ai vraiment hâte.

Charlie jubilait également à l'annonce de ces matières, il regrettait même de ne pas commencer tout de suite. Ils finirent de déjeuner et remontèrent dans leur tour laissant les autres élèves avec le professeur Sergris. Charlie, Emilie et Sacha décidèrent de préparer leurs sacs de cours ensemble. Chacun descendit ses affaires et ils s'installèrent sur une table entassant tout le matériel nécessaire. Ils commencèrent par leurs livres de cours puis leurs plumes et leurs encres, ils prirent ensuite les ustensiles et ingrédient pour faire des potions, un petit nécessaire pour quidditch et des gants pour la biologie de la faune magique. Tout en rangeant soigneusement leurs matériels, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien.

- Alors comme ça tu es un sang pur demanda Sacha à Emilie

- Oui, comment tu le sais ?

- Ma sœur connait une de tes sœurs.

- Vous avez de la famille ici demanda Charlie, surpris. Vous ne m'en avez pas parlé.

- J'ai deux sœurs lui répondit Emilie. Zélida est en septième année, et Rose est en quatrième année, elles sont toutes deux à Hurlenoir.

- Moi je n'ai qu'une sœur expliqua Sacha. Elle s'appelle Laura et elle est en troisième année mais elle est à Voleroy. Je comprends mieux maintenant, elle faisait toujours en sorte que ma mère me dispute à sa place quand j'étais petit.

- Et sans paraitre stupide, c'est quoi être sang pur ?

- C'est juste une distinction mais ce n'est pas très important, une famille de sang pur, elle seulement composait de sorcier lui apprit Emilie, ils n'y jamais eu de mariage avec moldu…

- Tandis que quelqu'un de sang mêlé à un parent qui n'est pas sorcier, comme pour moi. Il y a également les nés moldus qui n'ont jamais eu de sorcier dans leur famille reprit Sacha.

- Alors je suis un sang mêlé conclut Charlie

- Ah bon ?? dirent-ils en cœur.

- Oui, malgré le fait de ne rien connaitre du monde magique, j'ai un père sorcier. Il est mort quand j'étais très jeune et je n'ai vécu qu'avec ma mère. La magie ca n'a que quelques semaines pour moi.

- Je comprends dit Emilie. J'ai toujours cru que tu étais né moldu, enfin c'est un peu pareil !

A neuf heures moins le quart, ils décidèrent de se rendre à la salle de cours avec un peu d'avance par peur de se perdre. Celle-ci était au deuxième étage, juste au dessus du hall d'entrée. Puisque le cours ne commençait que dans quelques minutes, et que personne n'était arrivé, ils s'assirent par terre, appuyés contre le mur et se mirent à discuter de quidditch.

- Quel type de joueur préfères-tu demanda Sacha à Emilie

- J'aime beaucoup les poursuiveurs, je trouve que leur jeu est vraiment spectaculaire et sportif comparé à celui d'un batteur ou d'un attrapeur.

- Oh nan, les attrapeurs sont remarquables, tu trouves qu'attraper une toute petite balle volant très vite avant l'autre, tout en évitant les cognards et en se déplaçant sur un balai ce n'est pas sportif !?!

Le débat continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, et Charlie, lassé par ce charabia laissa vagabonder son esprit.

- Un peu perdu ?

Ce n'était ni Emilie, ni Sacha qui avaient parlé, trop absorbé dans leurs disputes mais Gaspard, un des élèves qui partageait son dortoir avec Charlie.

- J'avoue, mais bon je pense que toi, tu dois comprendre ?

- Pas du tout dit-il en rigolant. Je suis né moldu et je n'ai jamais pratiqué de sport sur un balai.

- Ah, j'avais peur d'être le seul à venir d'un autre monde. En fait je ne suis pas né moldu mais j'ai toujours vécu avec ma mère qui est une moldu.

- Et ton père ?

- Oh il est mort il y a bien longtemps, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connu.

J- e suis désolé.

Gaspard était de ceux dont le visage passe inaperçu, un monsieur tout le monde. Il avait un peu l'air hautain mais était très marrant, il sortait avec faciliter des petites vérités dérangeantes sur les personnes. Lorsque ce fut enfin l'heure, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et les quelques élèves dont Charlie, Sacha, Emilie et Gaspard déjà arrivé entrèrent dans la pièce. Le professeur qui animait le cours était une jeune fille qui avait à peine une quinzaine d'années de plus qu'eux. Elle avait de longs cheveux lisse, dont la blondeur presque blanche s'étendait jusqu'à la moitié du dos. Elle portait un chapeau pointu violet, accordait à sa robe cintrée. L'expression de son visage était celui de quelqu'un qui rêve d'amour et d'eau fraiche, l'esprit éternellement ailleurs.

- Entrez, entrez dit-elle d'une voix douce, on va attendre que tout les élèves soit là pour faire les présentations.

Les quatre s'installèrent alors sur une paillasse, en attendant l'arrivée des autres élèves. Ils furent rejoins par le reste des Hurlenoir de première année puis par des élèves aux cravates bleu et blanche. Les Crindorge dont Zacharie venaient d'entrer dans la classe et celui-ci s'assit juste derrière lui. Charlie se pencha légèrement vers l'arrière pour lui parler en toute discrétion.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ta soirée ?

- Bien, bien et toi ?

- Pareil, sauf que je suis déçu de ne pas être avec toi

- Moi aussi.

Le professeur ferma alors la porte et Charlie reprit place à sa table.

- Alors je peux enfin me présenter, je suis le professeur Belleprune et je vous enseignerai l'art de créer des potions. J'espère que tout le monde a ses affaires, de toute façon j'ai toujours un peu de matériel supplémentaire quelque part par là. Pour commencer je vais vous exposer le programme de cette année puis nous ferons un peu le tour des différents ustensiles et ingrédients ça vous conviens ?

Une heure plus tard les Hurlenoir et les Crindorge sortirent détendu de leur premier cours. Melle Belleprune était d'une gentillesse exquise, et la matière était très intéressante. Charlie et les Hurlenoir se pressèrent de descendre pour le prochain cours qui se passait…

- Devant l'écurie ? s'étonna Hugo, je n'ai rien vu en arrivant hier soir !

- En même temps, entre la pluie et l'obscurité on ne voyait pas grand-chose rétorqua Emilie.

- Si, si regardez dit Naomi en désignant une carte de l'école.

En effet il y avait bien une écurie sur l'île de Beauxbâtons, un peu avant le château. Ils se précipitèrent alors pour ne pas être en retard. Ils descendirent le même escalier que celui de d'habitude et se retrouvèrent dans le hall ou une multitude d'élèves grouillait par ci et par la sous l'œil attentif des cinq sœurs. La porte et le mur aux milles vitraux étaient splendides en plein jour, des taches de lumières colorées s'étalaient sur les pavés. Ils passèrent également par le dôme de verre, un passage obligé pour sortir du château, puis ils montèrent les marches pour sortir de la bâtisse. Avait-il à peine passé l'arche de pierre, que tous s'arrêtèrent pour admirer le spectacle. A leur gauche, un peu plus loin une grande écurie occupait la plaine, des chevaux ailés se prélassant dans un enclos qui la juxtaposé, alors qu'à leur droite un énorme arbre, l'un des rares sur l'ile, tanguait sous la force du vent. Ils avancèrent un peu sur le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru la veille en calèche. Charlie profita de cette vue pour se retournait et admirer le château qu'il avait à peine vu auparavant. C'était un bâtiment à l'aspect moyenâgeux, plutôt magnifique, les pierres tintés de rouge se mariant parfaitement avec les grandes fenêtres et ouvertures. De nombreuses tours surplombaient l'enceinte principale du château dont une partie des murs étaient recouvert de lierre. Une tour grise, différente et qui semblait plus vielle que le reste du château, s'élevait de ce qui devait être la cour intérieur.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Charlie, on va être en retard ! cria Emilie

- J'arrive.

Les autres avaient continué de marcher sans s'apercevoir qu'il s'était arrêté. Charlie les rattrapa tant bien que mal, le groupe étant quasi arrivé à l'écurie, un étrange bâtiment de bois, brinquebalant, à plusieurs étages. Devant celui-ci un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, aux yeux d'un bleu chatoyant les attendait.

- Bienvenue à votre premier cours de Biologie de la faune magique, vous pouvez vous asseoir et sortir vos affaires.

Pendant environ trois quart d'heure, le professeur Fauve leur exposa ce dont ils allaient étudier avec lui c'est-à-dire les différentes créatures magiques qui les entouraient. En silence les élèves prirent note sur un morceau de parchemin, puis vers la fin du cours le professeur Fauve leur permis d'aller voir les chevaux ailés qui étaient en fait des palominos. Quand la cloche sonna et le cours se termina, ils remballèrent tous leurs affaires et attendirent quelques minutes le prochain professeur car ils avaient encore cours dehors.

- Nous sommes enfin arrivé au cours que j'espérais leur dévoila Emilie en sautillant de joie.

- J'en suis très heureux ma chère demoiselle leur dit une voix grave derrière eux.

Le professeur qu'ils attendaient était déjà la. C'était un grand homme robuste, aux cheveux grisonnants plaqués vers l'arrière. Sa barbichette, taillé en pointe lui donnait un air supérieur.

- Je m'appelle Augustus Rafale et jevais vous enseignez pendant un certain moment l'art de voler sur un balai et les règles du quidditch. . Aujourd'hui ce sera juste une initiation au vol, je vais chercher les balais, attendez ici.

Il s'engouffra alors dans l'écurie qui devait être un genre de buanderie pour tout ranger. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une demi-douzaine de balai, un peu comme ceux des sorcières dans les contes de fées. Chacun prit le sien, et ils s'éloignèrent un peu du bâtiment.

- Vous devez tout d'abord enfourcher votre balai, voila comme ceci puis vous élancez, comme ci vous vouliez sauter avec le balai. Vous partirez quand vous le sentirez.

Tout le monde se regarda pour voir qui ferait le premier pas. Sans surprise ce fut Emilie, la téméraire du groupe qui s'envola en premier avec agilité et délicatesse. Elle fit le tour de l'écurie puis se posa à l'endroit ou elle était quelques minutes avant. Les autres, dont le départ d'Emilie avait dégourdi, firent de même avec plus ou moins de succès. Charlie tout comme Gaspard n'avaient jamais monté sur un balai et hésita longuement mais il décida de franchir sa peur et se cramponna au balai. Il ferma les yeux, respira longuement puis donna un coup de talon sur le sol pour décoller. Ses pieds se soulevèrent et il ouvrit les yeux. Il volait, il volait vraiment. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et le balai accéléra, il fit également le tour de l'écurie puis revint à sa place. Tout comme lui les réticents avaient enfin décollé, même Gaspard.

- C'est très bien, très très bien, maintenant nous allons faire un petit parcours, ok ?

Tout le monde fut d'accord.

- Quel cours génial s'exclama Emilie en arrivant au Vitrarium, j'aimerai faire parti de l'équipe de quidditch de Hurlenoir !

- Il existe une équipe ? demanda Charlie

- Bien sur, une dans chaque maison. Elles se confrontent dans des matchs pour gagner la coupe de quidditch de Beauxbâtons.

- Je ne savais pas, tu penses pouvoir en faire parti ?

- Ma sœur Zelida y est déjà et j'espère avoir autant de talent qu'elle !

- C'est vrai que c'est super mais je ne sais pas si ça m'intéresserais, c'est assez fatiguant observa Sacha.

La discussion à table ne tourna qu'autour de Quidditch et même quand ils montèrent chercher leurs affaires pour l'après midi dans leurs dortoirs, Emilie en parlait encore. Un peu avant deux heures la cloche sonna et les Hurlenoir se rendirent au 6ème étage ou ils avaient cours avec le professeur Sergris. Les élèves de Voleroy aux cravates violettes et blanches apprenaient en même temps qu'eux. Comme tous ceux de la journée il fut presque entièrement dédié à la présentation de la matière et aux programmes, comme celui d'Histoire de la magie qu'enseignait le professeur Grognard, une vieille femme sévère, aux cheveux blancs coupé court et aux lunettes rectangulaires, qui ne supportait ni bavardages, ni flemmardise. La botanique fut le dernier cours de la journée et se déroulait dans les serres, collés à la partie du château qu'empruntaient les Hurlenoir pour se rendre dans leur tour. Le professeur Bourgeon, un homme d'une soixantaine d'année au ventre très proéminant, leur enseignait les vertus et les caractéristiques des plantes magiques. L'heure se déroulait en même temps que les Crindorge dont faisait parti Zacharie. Cependant celui-ci fut très en colère de voir que Charlie trainait encore avec Emilie et Sacha.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas avec moi à Hurlenoir lui dit Charlie en sortant des serres, je ne vais pas leur dire de ne pas être mes amis tout simplement parce que tu es jaloux.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux de toi, pff, toujours en train de se croire supérieur rétorqua Zacharie avec colère

Ils marchaient tout deux ensemble et Zacharie se mit à accélérer le pas pour tenter de semer Charlie. Celui-ci ne désirait pas quitter son ami après une dispute et donc le suivit jusque dans le hall puis dans l'escalier qui s'engouffrait sous le château.

- Mais Zacharie attends moi dit-il en descendant les marches.

Il marchait à présent dans un couloir souterrain, dont les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux et de torches. Il ne voyait plus son ami mais entendait toujours ses pas. Il accéléra, traversa un passage extrêmement sombre puis se retrouva… à l'entrée du tunnel, face aux escaliers.

- Comment se fait-il que…

Il se retourna, courut comme il l'avait fait avant puis se surprit à nouveau en bas de l'escalier.

- Ce n'est pas possible, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Vous savez ce n'est pas parce que l'on est un Hurlenoir et que l'on se croit plus intelligent que tout les autres, que l'on peut percer le secret de la maison des Crindorge lui dit un homme aux cheveux longs et noirs qui se trouvait dans un grand tableau à coté de lui.


End file.
